shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Sacred Virtues of Man
History Origin Little is known about The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man the only information known about them is that are located inside of the Rock of Finality and possible held as prisoners by the owner of the Rock of Finality. The Virtues are also held and presented in Statue like form like there opposite the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man which like the Virtues the Deadly Enemies or sometimes known as The Sins are held prisoner inside the Rock of Eternity home to the owner the Wizard Shazam, who was also sealed in stone on the Rock of Finality. The members of Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are known as Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Providence and Temperance. The ghost of the Father of Billy Batson and Mary Batson informed The Flash Jay Garrick that he possesses each one of the Seven Sacred Virtues of Man and he was allowed to pass into the Rock of Eternity. Members * Faith * Hope * Charity/Love/Generosity/Will/Benevolence/Sacrifice * Fortitude/Courage * Justice * Providence/Wisdom/Knowledge * Temperance/Humanity/Equanimity Additional Members * Chastity/Purity/Abstinence * Diligence/Persistence/Effort/Ethics * Patience/Forgiveness/Mercy * Kindness/Gratitude/Satisfaction/Compassion * Humility/Bravery/Modesty/Reverence * 10 Commandments of God/Jesus Christ **I am the Lord thy God, and you shall have no other gods before Me. **You shall not make idols nor bow down to it or worship it. You must never worship false gods. **You shall not take the name of the LORD your God in vain. You must misuse the name of the Lord your God. **Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. **Honor/Respect your father and your mother. **You shall not murder/kill. **You shall not commit adultery. Never covet your neighbor’s wife/husband or that of your relatives. **You shall not steal. **You shall not bear false witness/evidence against your neighbor. Always tell the truth and never lie. **You shall not covet. You must never want what belongs to others. * Life * Free-Will / Willpower * Compassion * Freedom * Joy * Peace * Virtue/Goodness * Light * Generosity * Reliability * Sincerity * Friendship * Unity * Duty * Destiny * Miracles * Honesty/Truthfulness * Concord/Harmony * Law & Order * Innocence * Creation * Prosperity * Trust * Understanding * Valor * Passion * Embrace * Renewal * Happiness * Liberty * Loyalty * Nobility * Guidance * Selfless Righteousness * Honor Allies *Shazam *Marvel Family Enemies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Black Marvel Family Notes *The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are located on the Rock of Finality and possible held there as prisoners, although they never do any evil as they are all good in both heart, mind and spirit.. Trivia *The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are the exact oposite of The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Links *8 Virtues from Ultima Wikia *7 Virtues from Psychology Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from This is Leviathan Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from The 7 Deadly Sins Fanon Wikia *7 Swords of Virtue from Tail Fanon Wikia Faiy Tail Fanon Wikia *The 7 Virtues from ChangingMinds.org Category:Teams